


Oh Major

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Massage, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Bernie discovers a world of relaxation and fun with Serena. Smutty smut





	1. Chapter 1

Bernie was glad she wasn't in the army anymore. The way Serena used her well earned title made her blush. It usually ended up in a sentence with the words  _fuck me_ and usually specified with the description  _hard_ which made Bernie glad she never used it in public. She had become adept at using the modest strap-on she'd purchased for Serena's pleasure and enjoyed every minute of it, that simple item making her feel like she was taking care of her lover. The sounds Serena made was enough to corrupt a monk and the gratification in watching her willingly unravel at Bernie's ministrations was more than enough for her. Bernie always wanted to be a provider.

As for the unimaginatively named dick, Bernie had never tried it herself, preferring the use of two surgeonly fingers hitting that sweet spot, something Serena was also partial to. She'd done her time being the dutiful recipient of Marcus's cock and while it wasn't awful, it just hadn't done much for her. Just when she'd started to warm up and twitch over the sensation, he'd jackhammer away and she'd lost it until next time. It had just been so unsatisfying. She had little wish to bother with it again, when she had Serena's fingers at her beck and call.

But right now it was massage time. The consequence of that was not being able to say no to very much while she was on the receiving end. Her soft moans pleased Serena, it was a mark of how much she trusted her that she displayed her pleasure, who touched her was something she was very picky about. With anyone else, she would have remained mute but Serena had the kind of touch that unbuttoned stubborn lips. The first time she'd offered, Bernie had kept very still and quiet but was horrified to find herself in quite an unprofessional state afterwards. This time Serena thought of a way she could improve the service.

She leaned over and stroked the messy hair away to ask if something new would be welcomed. Bernie considered the possibilities of what she had in mind but gave up, imagination in bed wasn't her strong point. She left it up to Serena and assented, muscles deliciously unknotting in the warmth of the room and under Serena's fingers.

'Just a minute.'

Bernie closed her eyes and relaxed, tuning everything out but her breathing. She felt those strong legs straddle her once more and sighed happily. Wriggling comfortably on the pillow sat under her hips, she let herself enjoy the tingling in her belly and the wet heat pooling inbetween her legs. This was a reaction only Serena could initiate. Bernie was still wary of sexual feeling, thawing out under someone else's attentions took time and Bernie never was good with receiving attention. She was one of life's wallflowers in anything that didn't involve work although she'd run a mile from giving a speech. She'd evaded that so far, the thought of it making her tremble with fright. She had been a wreck at her wedding. She'd always felt so isolated but Serena wasn't having any of that. Serena made her feel just that little bit braver.

'I feel like switching it up a bit. Do you?'

Bernie nodded and moaned as those familiar fingers slipped in and made her muscles twitch. She could never stop wanting this simple pleasure, a caress of the thumb against her clit shot sparks inside her and those roughened fingers just did it for her. She had begun to be shameless in her desire to be fucked by those fingers, something she never would have done before or with anyone. But she felt so liberated recently, her reticence melting away with her worthlessness, that feeling that she was never good enough. She was good enough for Serena and that was all that mattered.

She gasped as the fingers were replaced with something colder. Serena laid her head on her shoulder and kissed her freckles while slowly inching in their friend dick to a place it hadn't gone before, very slowly. Bernie moaned as she felt the not unpleasant stretch. She whispered her assurance to allay Serena's concerns that she didn't want to. She did want to try something new, she just didn't want it to remind her of Marcus.

Serena made sure of that. She continued kneading her shoulders and neck, rocking to a slow steady pace to match while Bernie whimpered softly under her, pliable and helpless. She ended up feeling more relaxed than she'd ever been in her life. Her senses hadn't scrambled her brain, there was no big finish, just a pleasurable dizziness and a delicious tingling inbetween her legs. Dick the strap-on had served its purpose and Serena slipped it out and unbuckled. Casting it aside, she lay on top of Bernie and kissed as much of her neck and shoulders as she could while Bernie stretched out and purred with contentment, a sound she thought only belonged to Serena. It was about time the Major got some attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Not for nothing Serena had a reputation for being a quick improvisor. The next time she treated the Major to an intense massage, she mercilessly used her hair kink against her, a most useful method indeed.

Once more she slowly slipped their little friend in and worked her way around Bernie's back. She'd been quite tense recently and no wonder with the amount of work that had been piling up recently. Her quiet sighs topped the list of Serena's favourite noises. She wondered what would happen if she turned the pace up a notch. Leaning forward, she started softly raking through Bernie's hair. It wasn't long before the moaning got louder. Serena smiled smugly. She did like to be proved right. She pushed her partner further by tugging softly at the roots. Just a slight motion but it was enough for Bernie to gasp and twitch like an electric wire. Serena kept playing with her, resuming the strokes, coming back to the tug when Bernie least expected it. She'd never done it before and the effect it made on Bernie pleased her greatly.

Bernie loved this fierce shock of tingle running through her hair to her scalp and shuddering down her spine. How clever of Serena to have picked up on it while she was persuading Bernie to enjoy the use of the toy. And how wonderful it felt for Serena to snuggle round her to keep kissing her neck and shoulders with one hand combing her hair. She shivered repeatedly with the proof of her arousal announcing itself in ways she couldn't have imagined. This was heaven. This was better than sex. She knew she'd picked the right team, someone who knew her body better than any man. For the first time, she was confident in knowing that she was well and truly content.


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie was exhausted this morning. She was all eaten out, thanks to Serena who had been insatiable that night. She’d never leaned over someone’s mouth before but when Serena slid down and licked her clit, she couldn’t escape a pleased groan from escaping. She arranged a pillow under her lover’s head and got comfortable on her hands and knees because when Serena wanted pussy, she wanted it now. Having got the tentative taste for it, just like their first kiss, she’d pounced straight in again and taken her fill. Three times in three different positions was last night’s count. Bernie slid forward and rested on an arm, the other one holding her up, the way Serena often did when being fucked from behind. It felt incredible, now she knew why she did it.

‘Comfortable?’

Serena, still suctioned to her clit, emitted a noise that she assumed was an assent. Flicking her tongue up and down with a twitch of her fingers, she hummed as she worked and transported Bernie to a blinding climax. Serena did enjoy giving someone a good time, whether it be male or female but there was something to be said for finishing someone off without an aching jaw and a boatload of out of control cum that was liable to end up staining everything. She wiped her mouth and chin delicately with the bedsheet.

‘That was incredible’ Bernie breathed, still trembling. ‘Are you sure you were comfortable?’

Serena sighed with affection and stroked her thigh soothingly. ‘I wouldn’t do it if I weren’t. I don’t let just anyone come on my face’ she remarked. Bernie’s laugh was a stuttering growl, still unaccustomed to such filthy talk.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Stop wriggling.’

Serena snuffling with laughter, Bernie trying to pin her down. Bernie hadn’t even realised she’d done it; the sharp slap, the following yelp and twitch, their shock palpable.

‘Oh my God Serena, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise what I was doing.’

Bernie was horrified. She’d never done that before, she wasn’t a violent person.

Serena drew breath and considered it. It had been an unexpected flash of pleasure. She looked over her shoulder at her marshmallow heart soft butch and smiled bewitchingly.

‘Do it again.’

Bernie was shocked. Serena had never asked for that before.

‘Come on Major, spank me.’

She moaned as Bernie hesitantly struck again. Yes, she could get used to that.

It was left up to Bernie to administer the spark of gratification although sometimes Serena gave her a non-verbal signal when she was too slow. Soon she learned not to be. Never too hard and not too soft, she learned quickly. Best when giving Serena a good shafting face down on the bed. Serena loved it. Purred with delight at the pillow underneath rubbing underneath her; the short sharp shocks pleasurably stinging her bum and quivering an inexplicable wave to her clit, Bernie manipulating their little ridged friend to make her groan in satisfaction. Just the kind of hands-on experience she wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena slid on top and eased it in. She hadn't sat on somebody's lap in a long time. Bernie held her steady while Serena did the work; slowly moving up and down, winding herself around her, sliding her hands in her hair and never stopping. Her fingers teased and tickled her scalp, making it Bernie's turn to get louder, wilder in response as she buried her face in her shoulder while Serena's voice stilled, murmuring and softly panting as she took her time riding her. Bernie's nails gently raked her back and Serena felt her nipples stiffen and the shivers to run deliciously up and down her spine, just the way she liked it.

They laughed as Bernie fell back on the pillows, panting with pleasure. They were getting good at this. Serena crawled forward and stroked the skin on her inner thighs, eyes dancing over their current favourite toy nestling between Bernie's legs. 'It's been a while since I got eye to eye to something this shape' she remarked.

Bernie had learned not to feel jealous of the men Serena had had. Serena did a good job of transferring her straight woman strategies to pleasuring Bernie. Just the thought of the tricks her tongue could do made Bernie tremble, feel weak at the knees.

'You must have given a lot of blowjobs' she commented.

She heard a throaty chuckle.

'I do like a challenge.'

Bernie did know. She found it a challenge herself and she'd only been with two men in her lifetime.

'Would you give me one?'

She never would have said that before, to anyone. Anyone but Serena. Serena gave her a minxy look. Didn't hesitate to lean forward and wrap a hand around it. Lever herself up and take the tip in her mouth. Bernie couldn't help groaning at the sight of her sucking and licking around the tip, enveloping it in her mouth and sliding down. She took her time, knowing how much she could take and although this was something she preferred a flesh and blood man for, she was glad there wasn't going to be any unpleasant surprises and she could stop whenever she wanted. Bonus.

Bernie felt pleasantly perverted watching that show. Serena did that to her sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

The silk tie felt good around her wrists. Trust Serena to have silk. But then she always looked after Bernie with the best. The chair had a cushion as well, Serena was generous in sharing her comforts. Bernie sighed in relaxation, tipping her head back. She didn't need to turn around to know Serena was about to swoop in and kiss her neck.

'Comfortable?'

Bernie nodded. Serena thought she looked glorious. Head back; eyes closed, smile on her face, gently bathed in the golden light. She stroked her cheek with a sigh of appreciation before moving in for a kiss. Bernie let her push her back and do as she pleased, that was the benefit to being helpless. The kisses moved down; to her aching nipples, that fearsome scar on her chest (Serena never missed that out) and down her belly, gracing the mismatched hair. Serena teased her about it sometimes, but really, who had time to dye that?

Serena slowly moved her propped legs wider as she knelt on her own cushion and trailed her tongue all the way up. Bernie's cry out was as usual, the start of her own arousal. Serena could never have enough of this, sucking and licking every inch of this open oyster. Sometimes it was the best leisure activity before bed with no expectations except a warm fuzzy feeling. With the excuse that it helped them to relax, neither was surprised when they found themselves at the receiving end of an impromptu session. But restraining Bernie seemed to make her want it harder. She moaned in staccato and quivered, throwing her head back and panting. Serena quietly echoed her moan while delving deeper, adding that unsubtly nubbled glass thing they'd bought the other week. She never could keep quiet where sex was involved. She just hoped that Bernie's back wouldn't give out.

_They'd had to think about the tying up thing. Bernie was adamant that Serena's hands had to be available at all times to stroke her hair._

' _You can tie me up right now' she said playfully._

' _No.' Bernie looked up at her from between her thighs, eyes peeking out appealingly from behind her fringe. There was a stubborn note in her voice. Serena had discovered how much so Bernie could be. It was that spine of iron that had led her to persevere with her career instead of bowing to Marcus's wishes, made the risky decisions that she did in theatre. Serena liked it._

' _You'd miss this?' She teased, stroking Bernie's hair off her face._

_Bernie looked worried, under the impression that Serena would torment her too much and take that pleasure away from her._

' _Don't worry darling, I'll never do that' she promised her. 'Not even when I'm angry at you.'_

_Bernie relaxed into a slight smile. She lowered her head and took the whole oyster in her mouth in gratitude, enjoying the tightening of the fingers in her hair, the tightening of the muscles below her and the short sharp cry that followed it._

Serena straddled her while Bernie was still on a comedown, kissing her quickly and deeply. Bernie tensed and managed a very short encore, gasping into Serena's shoulder. Serena untied her and rubbed her wrists tenderly, massaging the very faint marks away and kissing her skin. Bernie sighed in happiness as she curled up in her lover's arms for the pleasure of having her hair stroked and a light raking of Serena's nails over her back, making her quiver pleasantly. She'd definitely like to try that again.

The life of a surgeon requires responsibility and quick thinking. Decisions have to be made and acted on fast. Which is why it made surrender at the mercy of a silk tie and an eager mouth, so satisfying.


	7. Chapter 7

She held onto the bedframe which protested and squeaked. This was not to be attempted in a busy house. Serena slid her hands on her hips and slowly eased it in. She fancied a go with their little strap-on friend today. Bernie was thankful for the pillows, raising herself up on her knees and draping herself over the bedframe, Serena’s careful hands anchoring her there, resting her head on the top. Serena had fluffed up the pillows and arranged them precisely. She knew how to arrange pillows. Each gentle thrust rubbed the rough cotton against her clit and Bernie was soon making noises she’d never made before. She’d always found sex a bit of a struggle to get worked up about, a little too dull but if there was one thing Serena was patient at, it was this. And Serena knew how angles worked. Adjusting her leg here and there, twitching to rub against the right spot, she was showing Bernie ways to enjoy sex she’d never known before.

Serena sped it up, winding her fingers in the blonde strands and lightly tugging at opportune moments as Bernie clung onto the bedframe, panting heavily. The combination of sensations was electric. She was elated that this was working for her. She had really wanted to enjoy this and Serena had made it possible. She couldn’t thank her enough.

She made a start on that soon enough, pouncing on her in a moment of relaxation. Serena wasn’t going to refuse such a generous offer.

There were worse things in life than kissing lots of frogs. It meant garnering patience to finally find your big bad wolf, the one most thirsting to eat you up. Maybe instead of trying to find a prince, this was the answer. She laughed at the thought.

Her big bad wolf lifted her head and gave her a mock reproachful look.

‘Shhhh, I’m feeding.’

Serena giggled as Bernie dipped her head again and resumed lapping.

Sometimes fairy tales could happen when you least expect it.


End file.
